First Christmas
by EnglandBabe1997
Summary: It's Tony and Steve's first Christmas with Peter. Please read and review xx


**As December starts tomorrow I'm in a Christmas mood so I wrote this (to be fair it's been half written for ages but I've only just gotten the chance to finish this). Please read and review xx**

New York City was quiet and cold. Grey mist lingered in the crisp air. It was the early hours of the morning and most living creatures were still fast asleep.

Unfortunately it was December 25th.

And in Stark Tower, no one was going to remain asleep for much longer.

"ARGHH!" With a war cry, the small five year old launched through the door and catapulted onto the bed, snuggling into the warmer covers.

The blonde man woke up with a start. The other occupant of the bed merely buried his head further into the pillow.

"Papa! Papa!"

""Yes baby?"

"It's Christmas!" The dark haired child bounced on the bed, eyes wide. The blonde man smiled softly before shaking his bed mate gently.

"Wake up."

"Wake up!" The boy shouted excitedly.

"What time is it?" the other occupant if the bed mumbled, this time burrowing his head underneath his pillow and curling up in a ball.

Steve leant over to peer at the clock. "4:45."

Tony groaned. "This isn't normal."

"It is when you've got kids." Steve nudged his husband before dragging himself out of bed.

Tony groaned yet again before rolling over and holding his arms out, still curled up. His son jumped straight into them.

"Happy Christmas Daddy."

"Happy Christmas kiddo." Tony smiled lazily before yawning.

"Come on Daddy. It's present time!"

Tony slumped back onto the pillows before muttering to his husband, "Why didn't we agree on an earliest time for him to come in?"

"Because you wouldn't let JARVIS let him out of his room until 10:30. That's just cruel."

"No! Maybe 9:30. It is Christmas."

"Wow Tony. You're so generous." Steve smirked at his husband.

"Aren't I just?" Tony groaned before clambering out of bed and rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Toby picked up his son and settled him on his hip. "Merry Christmas kiddo."

"Merry Christmas daddy."

Steve also climbed out of bed, feeling much more alert. After all, he normally got up at 5:30 in order to do a run. Tony was the one who refused to get out of bed before 11. Peter reached out to him. Steve gave him a hug from where he was settled.

"Merry Christmas Papa."

"Merry Christmas Peter."

Peter glanced up shyly from under his lashes. "Presents?"

Toby sighed theatrically. "I suppose so. I mean someone's got to have them and we wouldn't want them to go to waste, would we?"

Peter shook his head vigorously looking far too earnest. Tony found it extremely cute - not that he'd ever admit to using that particular word.

Tony set Peter back onto his feet, nudging him gently. "Go on."

With an excited shout of glee, Peter zoomed off down the corridor, a dark-headed blur.

"Careful Peter!" Steve called after him.

Tony poked his husband. "Hush. He's only a kid. It doesn't matter if he runs around his home on Christmas."

"But he could trip and fall or skid into something," Steve fretted.

Tony also found this quite endearing but shook his head anyway. "Everything will be fine Steve. I promise. Don't worry - or rather stop worrying."

Steve bit his lip, unable to help himself. "I'm sorry. It's just it's our first Christmas as a family. We've only been married two years and he wasn't, well, with us last year."

"No, he wasn't. But he's here now."

"Mmmm."

"But remember Christmas, technically speaking, is just another day. There is no need to go over the top with it."

"Hmmm and here was me thinking that most children enjoyed going over the top with Christmas."

"I'm sure Peter will."

"It wasn't Peter I was referring to," Steve teased.

Tony mock frowned. "Are you calling me a child?"

"You certainly act like one."

From downstairs came the shout, "Dad! Papa! Are you coming or what? JARVIS won't let me in until you're down here."

Tony and Steve descended the stairs and walked into the hallway to find their young son sat on the floor outside the lounge, having evidently attempted to wrestle with the door knob. He was pouting.

"Did you really think that would work, Pete?"

He shook his head mutely. "But sometimes you're so busy looking at the big picture you forget to look at the small one."

Tony laughed. "That's my boy. Remember that. It might do you a world of good."

Steve nudged his husband. "Don't give him that kind of advice. It's practically an invitation for him to get into trouble."

"He'll get into it anyway. At least this way he's prepared."

Steve knew that this was true. Peter was a Stark. It was kind of in their blood.

"JARVIS? Open the door now."

"Yes Sir."

The lock in the door clicked and Peter lunged for the handle. He struggled with the door for a few seconds before bounding into the lounge.

"Presents!"

Steve smiled at his husband before following his son inside.

"Can I open them? Can I open them? Please let me open them!" Peter shouted, bouncing up and down.

Tony laughed at his excitement. "You can start opening them."

With another gleeful laugh, Peter dived into the pile of presents and promptly began shredding the wrapping paper.

Looking at the sizeable pile of gifts, Steve said, "He is going to be so spoilt."

Tony shrugged. "What Stark isn't? We may be many things, but hard on money is not one of them."

Steve shrugged. "I grew up in the Great Depression. I know his little money can be worth."

"But it's so much easier when you have it."

They were pulled away from their conversation by a squeal of "Daddy!"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Look what I got!"

"What?"

"Santa got me a Stark Player."

Tony and Steve had had a long conversation on whether to tell Peter that Santa wasn't real or not. Ultimately it seemed that his mother, Madeline - a model Tony had known briefly, had told him about Santa, taking the decision out of their hands. "Wow! You must've been really good this year."

"I have been daddy!"

"I wonder if your father has any lumps of coal?" Steve wondered.

Peter giggled.

"Are you implying that I've been naughty?" Tony smirked.

Steve blushed and looked away.

Tony laughed hysterically. "Come on! You walked straight into that."

Steve continued to avert his eyes from his husband, choosing instead to focus on their small son who was currently having the time of his life shredding wrapping paper.

"I swear we're supposed to be trying to save the rainforests."

Tony shrugged. "That was never going to happen in this house."

"Would it kill you to think about the environment?"

"It might do."

Steve threw his husband a scathing look before mumbling, "The only things that are definitely being killed are trees and you."

The dark haired man gestured in mock offence, putting a hand over his heart. "I am hurt. Hurt, wounded and deeply shocked."

"Get over it."

Tony sniffed pretentiously. "Fine. See if I care."

"Yeah, see if he cares."

Grinning, Steve turned to Peter who was sniffing in an imitation of pretentiousness. He looked back up at his husband. "You know you're outnumbered when your son agrees with your husband."

"Ha!" Tony exclaimed.

Steve laughed. "But I've got practice in not ever giving up."

Peter perked up in interest. "You have?"

"I didn't stop until I joined the army, remember?" The young boy grinned toothily and nodded. "Now go on - finish opening your presents."

Peter smiled once more and then bounded back off into a forgotten corner of the lounge.

"Well he looks like he's having fun."

"And he hasn't even found the Stark Phone yet!"

Steve crossed his arms. "Tony... I thought we'd agreed to keep him a little bit less technology orientated."

"This isn't for educational reasons. It because he needs to learn how the play Angry Birds."

"He already knows he plays it on your phone."

"My phone?"

"Yes. Don't you feel so secure now. Your five year old son made it past the seventy three digit code as well as the voice and face recognition."

Tony pouted. "He probably had help from JARVIS."

"And JARVIS managed the face recognition?" Steve retorted sceptically.

"JARVIS can hack into anything. Even Stark Phones. Is it that surprising to consider the idea that JARVIS simply bypassed the security?"

"Yes."

"I built JARVIS. I built the phone. Is it too hard to believe that JARVIS could hack into it?"

Steve mock frowned at his husband. "See. Right now you're missing out on Peter's first Christmas with us."

"How am I?"

"You're too busy arguing with me."

Tony pointedly closed his mouth and turned his back on the blonde man.

Steve chuckled and turned to watch their son devour the wrapping paper and exclaim over new gadgets.

Peter bounced back up to them, a wide grin on his face. "Thank you! Thank you!" He threw his arms around Steve's waist and then Tony's.

"Have you finished already?"

"Yep."

"Why don't you go and start playing with some of them?"

Peter disappeared quickly back into the corner.

"And here was me hoping it would at least keep him occupied until lunchtime."

"Tony it's barely 6:30. You were _not_ going to last until past lunchtime."

"A genius can dream."

Steve snorted. "That's all you ever seem to do."

Tony grinned at the taller man. "Love you too baby."

There was a slight scuffling noise, and with a flying leap, Peter flung himself off the nearby sofa after creeping around the Christmas tree. Steve heard him coming and turned to catch him in his arms rather than on his back.

"Happy Christmas Papa! Happy Christmas Daddy!"

"Merry Christmas baby."


End file.
